In particular, the invention relates to a dispensing member for a fluid product comprising a post and a spray nozzle, said post having an abutment surface and said spray nozzle comprising: a transverse wall, an outlet orifice extending across said transverse wall, said outlet orifice being delimited by a lateral surface of revolution about an axis of revolution substantially perpendicular to the transverse wall, at least one duct for supplying the fluid product to the outlet orifice, the said supply duct being delimited by the transverse wall and the abutment surface, and extending in a plane perpendicular to the axis of revolution, between an upstream end suitable for being supplied with fluid product via a supply channel and a downstream end.
This type of dispensing member usually comprises a swirl chamber from which the outlet orifice extends. The swirl chamber is particularly delimited by a lateral surface which extends parallel to the axis of revolution and which has a dimension, measured perpendicularly to the axis of revolution, greater than that of the outlet orifice.
The supply duct extends tangentially to the swirl chamber and the downstream end of the supply duct leads into the lateral surface of the swirl chamber.
The fluid product is carried along under pressure into the swirl chamber in which it is made to rotate before leaving the dispensing member through the outlet orifice in the form of a spray consisting of individual droplets and having a conical shape with a determined spray angle.
Such a dispensing member poses problems for the spraying of a viscous fluid product, that is to say a fluid product having a viscosity greater than 0.001 Pa·s.
Specifically, the swirl chamber increases the friction surfaces to which the fluid, particularly viscous, product can adhere, which causes pressure losses for the fluid product and a reduction of the pressure with which the fluid product is carried along.
The fluid product comes out of the dispensing member in the form of a spray comprising droplets of various dimensions, capable of being large, and whose spray angle is reduced, for example to 10°, even in the form of a jet.
The invention aims to solve the above mentioned problems.
Furthermore, document FR-2 767 798 discloses a dispensing member of the aforementioned type in which the post can be moved relative to the spray nozzle between a forward position and a backward position. In the backward position, the outlet orifice is in fluidic communication with the supply channel via first supply ducts extending substantially tangentially to the lateral surface of the outlet orifice and second supply ducts offset from the first supply ducts in the direction of the axis of revolution and extending between the first supply ducts perpendicularly to the axis of revolution. The downstream end of the said first and second supply ducts leads directly into the lateral surface of the outlet orifice, but the said second supply ducts do not extend tangentially to the lateral surface of the outlet orifice. In the forward position, the transverse wall is in contact with the abutment surface, so that the first and second supply ducts are reduced to nothing, the fluid therein is expelled therefrom and the communication between the supply channel and the outlet orifice is broken.